Cadena rota
by Thedragon1231
Summary: Esta es mi versión de como hubiese sido la escena de cuando se rompe la cadena


_**Cadena rota**_

 _ **Esta es muy versión de como hubiese sucedido luego de romper la cadena**_

 _ **Disfruten la lectura**_

* * *

"Perla, somos libres!" Blu gritó feliz "Con baba pero libres! Contaminados pero libres! Puedes creer que al fin haya... ?" Cuando Blu iba a terminar su pregunta, Perla pasó volando y celebrando su libertad

"Si! Wohoo!" Perla celebró mientras volaba "Oigan! Hay que irnos!" Perla llamó a todos y animándolos para celebrar

"Que les pasa? Hay que sacudir las plumas. Es el carnaval" Dijo Nico y seguidamente el, Pedro y Rafael abrieron las alas y fueron junto a Perla. Blu vio como sus amigos volaban y el atado al suelo sin poder volar. Salió del taller y miro al cielo con una tristeza inmensa

 _"Supongo que todo acabo... Si quieres algo tienes que dejarlo ir, no?"_ Pensó Blu triste, giró la mirada hacia Luis, quien iba caminando a la puerta de su taller "Luis, puedes hacerme un favor?"

"Claro. Que es?"

"Puedes llevarme al siguiente Tranvía que va a la ciudad?"

"Estas seguro de esto?" Preguntó Luis dudando de la decisión que estaba tomando Blu. Blu asintió con tristeza "Sube" Blu con cuidado subió a la espalda de Luis y ambos se fueron sin que las cuatro aves que estaban volando se dieran cuenta. Luis dejó a los pies del único Tranvía en función debido al carnaval "Creo que no estas haciendo lo correcto" Dijo Luis dejando a Blu a los pies del Tranvía

"Ellos tienen su libertad, y yo? Yo solo soy una mascota y estoy atado a la tierra"

"Sabes que te buscaran"

"Yo ya no estaré aquí para el amanecer" Blu terminó y escaló por los metales del Tranvía hasta llegar al techo "Gracias por el favor"

"Cuando quieras amigo" El piloto del Tranvía encendió la maquina y la puso en movimiento. Blu se sentó al borde del Tranvía y se quedó allí sin hacer nada, solo viendo el cielo oscuro y escuchando la música a lo lejos del carnaval

Regresando al taller del perro Luis, las cuatro aves seguían celebrando y listos para ir al carnaval pero antes de ir Perla se dio cuenta que faltaba algo "Chicos, donde esta Blu?" Preguntó Perla preocupada al no ver a su 'amigo'

"Debe estar en el taller" Sugirió Rafael. Las cuatro aves bajaron y entraron por el agujero que había en el techo del taller

"Blu? Donde estas?" Llamó Perla por el taller, buscaron y buscaron pero no había ningún rastro de Blu. Luis entró a su taller en ese momento tarareando la canción del carnaval

"Luis, has visto a Blu?"

"Blu? Te refieres al otro azul?" Preguntó Luis fingiendo desconocer a Blu. Rafael asintió "No lo se... estaba aquí cuando se rompió la cadena"

"Deja de mentir, Luis. Cuando mientes tus babas caen mucho más rápido de lo normal" _**(Nota: Esto si que me lo inventé xd)**_

"Me atraparon" Luis dejo caer su cabeza y suspiró "El pobre me pidió que lo llevara al último Tranvía que iba a la ciudad"

"Que!?" Gritaron las cuatro aves presentes. Perla salió volando rápidamente del taller en dirección contraria por donde vinieron al taller y seguidamente fueron Rafael, Nico y Pedro atrás de ella

Volviendo con el triste Blu, el se recostó en el frío metal del Tranvía y se quedó mirando a las pocas estrellas visibles _"Hice lo correcto, no?"_ Suspiró Blu en sus pensamientos

"Blu!" Se escuchó una voz femenina no muy lejos. Blu giro la vista hacia la voz y vio a Perla yendo hacia el. Perla aterrizó en el Tranvía y se acercó a Blu "Blu, que sucede? Por que te vas?"

"No hagas esto más difícil, Perla" Dijo Blu con una voz muy baja y sin mirar a Perla

"Que quieres decir con eso?" Preguntó Perla sin entender

"No recuerdas lo que acordamos? Tu irías a la selva y yo volver a mi vida como una mascota"

"Blu, en realidad yo estuve pensando que..."

"Que si pudieras venir conmigo a Minnesota? Tendría que hacerte una bufanda"

"Yo no me refería a-" Perla fue interrumpida por la llegada de Rafael, quien aterrizó entre los dos guacamayos azules

"Chicos, chicos, calma. Porque no son sinceros" _**(Un poco forzado creo)**_

"Sinceros? Puedo ser sincero. Para empezar yo jamás quise venir a este lugar. Porque no puedo volar? Porque no tuve a nadie que me enseñara y...y saben que? Odio la samba" Nico y Pedro se sintieron ofendidos por lo ultimo pero Rafael y Perla sintieron pena por Blu por lo segundo que dijo

"Blu, yo..."

"Váyanse por favor. No quiero verlos... _'lo siento, Perla'"_ Lo ultimo Blu dijo sin pensarlo del todo. Perla se fue volando triste y Rafael mandó a Nico y Pedro tras ella mientras que Rafael se quedó con Blu "Rafael, porque estas aquí? No tienes que ir al carnaval?"

"No iré" Dijo sinceramente Rafael

"Que? Pensé que amabas el carnaval" Dijo Blu confundido por la decisión de Rafael

"Si, pero amo más a mi familia y es una decisión que tomé con esto" Dijo señalando su corazón "Y no con esto" Señalando su cabeza

"Creo que llego a entenderlo un poco..."

"Sobre lo que dijiste sobre que nadie..."

"Es la verdad. No recuerdo mucho sobre mi pasado pero lo que recuerdo es música y aves bailando y luego yo cayendo y siendo encerrado. No recuerdo más" Rafael iba a decir algo cuando llegaron Nico y Pedro gritando asustados

"Chicos, que sucede? Porque están asustados?" Preguntó Rafael intentando calmar a sus dos pequeños amigos

"Es Perla!" Grito Nico

"Un ave blanca la capturó!"

"Oh no" Dijo Blu preocupado, el sabia a quien se referían Nico y Pedro "Esto es mi culpa" Blu tenía que hacer algo para rescatar ya que fue el quien hizo que Perla se alejara "Chicos, vamos a rescatarla" Dijo Blu firme y decidido

* * *

 _ **Aquí acaba mi versión de esa pequeña parte de la cadena rota. Esta bien?**_

 _ **Siempre quise hacer esa parte a mi manera**_

 _ **Me sigo preguntando porque publico o actualizo historias tan tarde xd**_

 _ **Bueno, Dragon se despide**_

 _ **Saayonara**_

 _ **Updated 1: Respuestas**_

 _ **-Reirgment: Gracias :D aunque yo creo que si he forzado un poco cuando Rafael interrumpió xd**_

 _ **-Monsterjarnvadim: I don't understand you comment.**_ ** _My English is something ... regular. Asshole? Why?_**


End file.
